He Knew
by The Ice Cat
Summary: OS - Oui, il savait des choses. Mais tout cela était inutile pour sauver son amant. Alors il attendait. Oui, il savait que ça aller arriver...


_**Disclamer :**_ Les perso sont à J. et je ne gagne rien à part un mal à la main. x)

_**Note 1 :**_ Je me suis inspiré de la chanson (et du clip) _Better Than I Know Myself_ de **Adam Lambert **sauf vers la fin où je me suis _légèrement_ égaré allant de _Comme un soldat_ de **M. Pokora** à _Je défendrais_ ma vie de **Spirit**... XD Sinon **je n'ai pas de Bêta comme pour tout mes OS alors désolé pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe.**

_**Note 2 :**_ Pour ceux qui lisent « Mission séduction, attention à toi ptit vampire ! » ne vous attendez pas à une suite pour l'instant. J'ai le syndrome de la page blanche. Pour ce qui est de « Until the end of Paroxysm » la suite arrive, lentement mais sûrement, donc faudra être patient. ^^

_Bonne lecture..._

**H**e knew

Les meubles volaient dans tout les sens.

Théodore,lui, regardait son amant faire une énième crise. Il savait qu'Harry ne le faisait pas exprès. Qu'il était brisé au plus profond de soi et qu'il ne pouvait se contrôler. Mais Théo détestait ces moment là tellement ils lui faisaient mal.

Les insultes et menaces fusaient vers lui comme des poignards, et lui ne disait rien.

Il avait l'habitude.

Évitant calmement une chaise qui se brisa contre le mur, il se rappela quand leur histoire avait commencée.

Ils étaient encore à Poudlard, l'année où il y eu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Au bal de Noël. Peut être... En fait, aucun des deux n'avaient su comment ils avaient finis ensemble. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était qu'ils étaient bien, et que le reste, ils s'en foutaient.

Ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'être ensemble. Mais en cachette, car c'était leur petit secret, leur moment de liberté. Aucun des deux ne voulaient le dire aux autres.

C'est tellement mieux quand c'est caché.

Comme un trésor enfuit au fond de la mer.

Après, Harry était partis, sans laisser de nouvelles. Juste un « je reviens » griffonné à la va-vite sur un petit bout de parchemin.

S'ils ne savaient pas comment cela avait commencé, Théodore, lui, savait parfaitement comment cela avait changé.

Juste après avoir tué Voldemort, leur regard s'étaient croisés et Théodore avait vu une lueur sombre apparaître.

Il n'y avait plus de vie dans ces yeux.

Juste cette lueur.

Depuis, Harry était aussi froid que la glace et mordant qu'une nuit de décembre. Il ne l'avait plus touché, le traitant avec mépris même s'ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Fermant douloureusement les yeux, Théo essaya de se rappeler de la chaleur et de la tendresse de son amant, de la douceur de son touché et de la lumière de ses sourires.

C'était tellement loin !

Il regarda à nouveau le brun et le vit boire une grande rasade de wisky avant de crier qu'il se barrait de cette baraque pour toujours.

Il savait que quelques heures plus tard, il serait de nouveau là, mais dans un état encore plus piteux qu'en partant.

C'était toujours pareil, comme une histoire se répétant.

Il se demanda vaguement quand Harry craquerait et pleurerait enfin cette guerre qui lui avait fait tant perdre. Car il savait qu'il n'ait toujours pas pleuré ses morts et il savait que c'était cela qui le plongé dans le désespoir.

Le fait de n'avoir pu faire le deuil et de n'avoir plus de larmes pour pleurer.

Fixant un petit morceau de verre qui avait atterrit dans sa tasse de thé, il entendit la porte claquer de nouveau. L'horloge indiquait que deux heures étaient déjà passé. La maison avait été remis à neuf grâce à Kreatur et il savait que l'elfe en avait marre de toujours tout réparer trente fois par jour. Aussi, il pria mentalement pour que rien ne soit de nouveau endommagé pour éviter de l'entendre encore grogner.

Comme d'habitude, il était revenu dans un état lamentable.

Mais il sentait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Alors que son regard croisait pour la première fois depuis longtemps celui de son compagnon, il sentit un malaise.

Comme quelque chose qui vous ronge doucement, à petit feux pour vous laisser faible et haletant.

Et il haletait vraiment.

Cette sensation de rongement existait vraiment et il se sentait véritablement devenir faible. Lâchant sa tasse qui s'écrasa au sol dans un boucan, il porta ses mains à sa gorge.

Harry se détourna mais la sensation resta.

Tombant de sa chaise, Théo se demanda s'il allait vraiment mourir. Dans tout les cas, il était bien parti pour !

Alors qu'il sentait sa conscience partir, l'étau disparu soudainement alors qu'une main se posait sur lui.

Levant difficilement les yeux, il ne vit qu'un océan de larmes.

Une deuxième main se posa sur lui et l'attira contre un corps chaud.

Il referma ses yeux, se laissant aller.

Un murmure répétitif au creux de l'oreille « Je t'en supplie, ne meurt pas ».

Il soupira douloureusement. Il n'y avait plus l'étau, mais il avait quand même quelques courbatures.

Les mains agrippaient son dos, le serrant le plus possible contre le corps de l'autre.

Il sentait qu'il allait lui aussi pleurer mais il se retient. Il n'avait pas le droit, il devait se montrer fort alors que le brun se vider.

« Ce soir j'me sens seul sur mon champ de bataille. Le cœur criblé balles, j'ai le vague à l'âme. Mais si je pleure, faudra que j'm'en ailles, je n'ai pas le droit d'leur montrer mes failles »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne voit. Personne ne les voit. Je te cache, tu peux les guérir. Tu peux guérir toutes tes blessures, je te couvre... »

« Je défendrais ma vie... »

« Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd. Mais tu n'a pas perdu la guerre. Je suis là et face à nous deux, ces morts ne sont pas de taille. »

« Théo-en-or... »

Agrippant à son tour son amant, Théo sourit. Ce surnom...

« Je suis là... »

Un sanglot lui répondit. D'autres suivirent alors que Théo souriait.

Regardant le ciel par la baie vitré, il savait que tout aller de nouveau changer.

Il savait qu'il pourrait de nouveau sentir la tendresse de son amant.

Il savait. Oui il savait que la quête de temps nouveau allait pouvoir commencer.

Respirant l'odeur d'Harry, il se sentait bien.

Oui, il savait beaucoup de choses. Toutes ces choses avaient étés, de toute évidence, inutile pour le sauver. Mais il était sur d'une chose : il avait la conviction que la lueur allait disparaître après cela...

**F**in 


End file.
